


Take It

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [53]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Ghost BC Christmas Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Scratching, blood from biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Mary and You visit Terzo’s quarters for a little action.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ghost BC Gift Exchange 2020





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for [@bizarredemon](https://bizarredemon.tumblr.com/) for the Ghost BC Christmas 2020 gift exchange! They asked for Mary Goore/Papa III/Neutral Reader having rough sex.

You love your punkass boyfriend Mary Goore and your flamboyant lover Papa Emeritus, the third of his name. Mary will find you wherever you are in the Abbey and fuck you hard over the nearest sturdy thing. Papa will invite you to his quarters for oysters, expensive wine, and fuck you brainless on his thread count. But the way Mary makes Papa laugh with his ribald humor, and the way Papa commands your crusty boi, really gets you going.

Tonight is no different.

Mary had found you folding sheets in the laundry room and had endeavored to take you over the table full of clean linens. When you had laughingly begged off because of the laundry Ghouls present, he’d said with his usual gruffness that he didn’t give a shit, and neither did they. (In fact—as a few turned their gazes in your direction—you thought that maybe Mary was right for the wrong reasons.)

“Fuck off, Mary,” you’d giggled.

“What? I thought you liked being fucked on nice, clean sheets?”

His breath had been hot on the back of your neck as he’d pressed the line of his body into you.

“On a _bed_. Away from … prying eyes.”

May had huffed and smacked you on the ass.

“You’re no fucking fun, sweetness.”

You’d turned and crowded into him, your lips grazing his own.

“I’m a fucking carnival.” You’d slid your hand down to squeeze the bubble of his ass. “How ‘bout you and I go dirty up Terzo’s purple satin?”

Mary had _techted_ , but he’d gone with you pliantly enough as you’d grabbed his hand and dragged him through the stone halls to Papa’s living quarters.

Papa was there (as you knew he would be), and he greets you—in his slinky, flowered silk robe—with a smirk and a kiss to your hand.

“Ah! My friends.” He bows. “If I had but known you were coming. Please excuse the paltry state of my humble abode.”

His living area is _immaculate_ , and there is a fire going in every fireplace. When he goes to kiss Mary’s hand, the punk grips it in his fist and chest bumps him.

“No worries, Pops.”

Papa ignores the implied slight—just part of Mary’s “charm”—and turns sparkling eyes on you. His gaze first looks you up and down, then sets about appraising Mary. He twirls the sash on his robe.

“What can Papa be helping you with today, hmm?”

Mary slides behind you and presses you into Papa’s solid chest; he grinds into you while sliding his hands up and down your shoulders.

“A little bump and grind. Think you can get it up for that?”

Papa looks at you both with hooded eyes and tastes his lips as you rub into him.

“That can be arranged, _miei piccoli cari_ ,” he says in a rough voice.

Abruptly, Mary’s ripping your habit apart at the back, and Papa’s shoving you down by the top of your head to press into the tent of his robe. Squatting down, you balance onto your haunches as Mary pulls free the shreds of your garment, leaving you bare. You take one end of Papa’s sash in between your teeth—tugging it to undo the bow—and the two sides slip away easily to reveal Papa’s hard cock already at attention.

At first, you nuzzle him, lips and tongue just barely grazing his hot skin, but then you lick up and down his shaft with the flat of your tongue. His hand curls into your hair, and you suck first one ball, then the other into your mouth, pleased when Papa moans in pleasure. When you finally take him into your mouth, his precum explodes on your tongue, and you revel in licking it from his dusky cockhead.

You mean to swallow him all the way down, but you’re unceremoniously yanked from his cock and shoved down onto Mary’s. Flailing a little for balance, you finally grip their thighs as Mary uses your mouth as a fleshlite. You try not to gag every time his tip hits the back of your mouth, but you finally ease into the rhythm, relaxing your jaw and throat to accommodate Mary’s hard thrusts into your esophagus.

At first, you just let yourself be used, but as you get used to the feel of Mary’s cock down your throat, you slide your hand up Papa’s thigh until you can roll his balls in your hand; when his noise of approval comes out muffled, you realize he must be sucking face with Mary.

You pull off Mary, despite the insistent pressure on the back of your head, and look up at your two lovers.

“I want you both,” you pant and then unhinge your jaw as far as it will go.

Mary is the first to get his dick back in your mouth, but Papa follows almost instantly with cramming his in alongside. Someone’s hand is tight in your hair, and you gurgle around the mouthful you have. Your eyes are watering, and you’re making little _glup_ noises as your boys hit the back of your throat—but you couldn’t be more pleased if the throb between your legs has anything to say about it.

Since all you can do is keep your mouth wide, your throat relaxed, and your teeth out of the way as both cocks rub against your tongue and each other, you have one hand free to wander. You _could_ use it to pet and stroke at your men, but instead you slip it down in between your thighs to stoke your own arousal.

Papa and Mary seem to feed off each other’s moans, their thrusts increasing in speed each time one throaty noise leaves the other. Your eyes are leaking tears, your nose is leaking snot, and your mouth is leaking spit, but all your blood is rushing through your ears before pooling south. Every time you gag or cough around a dick, Mary growls and fucks your face harder while Papa lets out a breathy gasp.

You don’t mean to cum, but you have this sudden image in your head of what you must look like to your lovers—on your knees; legs spread with your hand fervently working between your thighs; your swollen, puffy lips stretched around two spit-slick cocks ramming insistently into your mouth—and almost without your permission, your orgasm washes over you. You jerk and grunt as it hits, and it’s not until your brain comes back online do you realize your boys have stopped face fucking you.

After blinking the tears free, you open your eyes to see Papa loosely stroking his cock and Mary smirking down at you as he thrusts shallowly into your mouth.

“Fuck. It’s so hot how much you like cock.” He turns to Papa. “Should we fill ‘em up with cock, Papa?”

“Mos def,” he rumbles.

Mary looks back down at you as you attempt to wipe your face free of fluids. 

“Well? Fuckin’ get on the bed, cock sleeve!”

He grabs you by the hair at the roots and half drags, half pushes you toward Papa’s bedchambers. You go sprawling, but manage to right yourself enough on all fours to go scrambling. You barely make it into Papa’s bed chambers (where it seems like everything he owns is on the floor in piles or draped over chairs) before Mary’s pressing his naked flesh into you and kneading your ass. He sinks his teeth into your neckline (you’re going to be purple tomorrow), and the two of you stumble over to Papa’s bed, where he shoves your face hard into the satin sheets.

Fingers dip down to fondle where you’re still sensitive from orgasm, and when you gasp, Papa rumbles,

“I just be wishing to taste your excitement, our little _troia di gallo_.” 

When you turn your head to look over your shoulder, you can see Papa sucking the mess from between your legs into his mouth. Mary’s teeth stop their assault, and he’s looking at Papa with unhidden desire.

“Do you wish to taste as well, Mary?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.” He shifts so he can share the taste off of Papa’s fingers. Papa watches him with dark eyes as Mary sucks on his fingers, his pink tongue weaving in and out of them. He shifts closer before pulling his digits free so that he can tangle his tongue with Mary’s. 

You watch as they suck and bite each other’s lips before catching up their cocks with your hand. Papa grunts, and Mary snarls; both look down at you with lust-dark eyes as they thrust into the circle of your fist.

Papa is the first to break free and clamber onto the bed (with a practiced ease); you make to climb after, but Mary pulls you into his body. He grinds his cock into the cleft of your ass and chuckles. 

“We’re gonna have some fun.”

He gives you a little shove, and you half fall, half scramble onto Papa’s bed. He’s there on his knees to meet you—his bare skin dewy and cock jutting proudly. “Come to Papa,” he purrs before guiding your mouth to his with your hair. You lean into his warm skin, and hekisses you hungrily, biting down on your bottom lip as he presses his cock into your hip.

You’re just reaching down to stroke him when you feel the bed dip, and then Mary’s there, all teeth and nails digging into your skin.

“You’re gonna fucking take my cock. I’m gonna fucking cum inside you, and you’re gonna take my whole load,” he snarls into your ear before he’s forcing your head down by his grip on the nape of your neck.

As Mary knocks your legs wide—his cock poking at you—you open your mouth so you can take Papa down … but there is a sudden flurry of movement, and you find yourself momentarily cast aside. When you roll around, you see that Papa has Mary by the neck. Mary’s eyes are wide as Papa stares at him down, his white eye glinting.

“I’m in charge here, boy.” He gives Mary a slight shake, but Mary makes no moves to dislodge him. “You do not drive this. I do.” Papa squeezes a little harder, and Mary’s face turns red as his eyes roll back into his head. “We have this understanding, yes?”

Mary wheezes, his hand coming up not to yank Papa’s hand off him, but to run his nails lightly down his arm before clasping his wrist; his eyes are hooded and black with arousal, and he bites his bottom lip seductively.

You crawl over to them. “You’re playing with your food, Papa,” you say as you run a loose fist up and down Mary’s twitching cock, causing him to jerk.

Papa shifts his grip so he can press his thumb into Mary’s Adam’s apple. 

“Mary is a brat. Brats get tamed. He knows this.” He gives another shake. “You know this, yes, Goore?”

“ _Fffff_ cuk,” Mary grunts as he thrusts up into your fist.

You giggle. “Should we be mean and make him watch us fuck?”

Papa looks thoughtful, and Mary whines.

“No,” Papa finally says. “I want to enjoy our little _panda della spazzatura_.” He lets go of Mary’s neck only so he can push his head down into his crotch. “Suck,” he orders, and Mary eagerly does so.

Letting out a pleased rumble, Papa holds Mary in place with a hand on his crown so he can thrust up into his mouth, causing Mary to gag a little. After a few more thrusts, Papa lets go … but Mary continues bobbing his mouth up and down his length, making it shiny with spit. 

When Papa’s attention flicks back to you, he says, “Give the brat twenty swats for not knowing his place.”

Mary makes a little sound, which you interpret as “yes, please!” Beaming at Papa, you raise yourself onto your knees so you can get a better swing range. Because you’re an asshole, you make a couple of fake-out swings, and have the pleasure of watching Mary flinch in anticipation. When your palm finally cracks against the meat of his ass, it manages to surprise him enough that he chokes himself on Papa’s cock.

You don’t think Mary has any intention of trying to get away from your strikes, but Papa grips his stiff hair anyway with a snarled, “You will take it from both ends, boy.” Letting your hand fly, you land 10 spanks on each of his cheeks, Mary jerking with each slap on his skin. By the time you’re finished, his pale flesh has a pink blush and your palm tingles. 

When Papa finally pulls Mary off his cock—strings of spit trailing—Mary whimpers, trying to get his lips wrapped back around Papa’s tip, but Papa only yanks his head back further.

“I think that Hoover will best be spent on getting our little cock slut back in the mood, yes?”

You’re already throbbing from watching Papa face fuck Mary, but you’re not going to say no to Mary’s warm mouth.

Papa quirks his brow at you.

“I will watch you use Mary, and then we will be stuffing you full of our cocks, yes?”

“Yes, Papa.” 

You grin at him before guiding a still-pliant Mary onto his back so you can straddle him. Mary’s eyes are glazed—his cock flushed and slick with precum—as you guide his mouth to your own ruddy arousal. His lips and tongue suck and caress you with expert skill as you fuck his mouth hard; his nails dig into your flesh—leaving little half moons—before scratching down your thighs.

Lost in a haze of lust, you pull and yank Mary by the hair, just like Papa had, while you chase your own pleasure. The more into it you get, the harder Mary goes with grabbing and scratching at your flesh—anyone who sees you bare tomorrow will think you went three rounds with a Ghoul in heat.

You only know Papa has reentered the fray because Mary’s head thunks back as he hisses out an “ _Oh fuck_!”

Your blood quickening and your arousal pulsing, you turn dazedly to see Papa jacking Mary’s cock.

“Oh shit, Papa. Oh fuck,” Mary whines. “You gotta lemme cum in something warm. _Please._ ”

Papa chuckles. “And so you shall, my Child.” He snaps his fingers at you and points insistently at the bed.

Like a sentient blob, you slough off Mary’s chest and slowly arrange yourself on all fours. You rock back into empty air, moaning out a plea to be filled, and Papa lands one good crack on your ass.

“Shall I take you rough then?”

“Fuck, just take me, Papa!”

You hear another snap as you’re rocking to and fro, and Mary—with his hard cock in hand—is on his knees in front of you; his pale chest is blotchy with flush and heaving as he taps the tip of his cock against your lips for entrance. Through some unseen signal, he presses his cockhead into your mouth as Papa’s slickened fingers enter you. You grunt—not knowing whether to gag yourself on Mary’s cock or impale yourself on Papa’s digits; With a heavy hand on your crown, Mary finally holds your head in place for his use, and Papa starts to jackhammer you with his lubed fingers.

By the time Papa finally pushes the blunt head of his cock into you with a grunt, you’re more than ready to be filled. You’ve been letting out low, throaty, staccato moans (when you’re not choking) around your mouthful of Mary, but now you hiss at the burning stretch despite Papa’s prep; you accidentally scrape Mary with a bit of teeth, but he just snarls and shoves you down his shaft until your nose is buried in his untamed curls. 

Papa barely gives you time to adjust before he’s fumbling to yank your wrists off the bed and into his hold; in this position, you’re totally at his mercy, and he doesn’t hesitate to take what he wants from your body. You gasp at the insistent pound of his thrust into you, and Mary’s cock almost falls out of your mouth. Grumbling, he fists your hair on both sides so he can continue to ram into your throat, and you moan once more from being stuffed full.

“I love a good little cockslut,” Mary growls.

“Nema,” pants Papa in response as he continues to yank on your arms.

All you can do is let yourself be rocked in between cocks—one cramming down your throat, the other cramming up your hole—as your own arousal burns, throbbing and unattended, between your thighs.

“Yeah, you fucking love it, dontcha?” purrs Mary. “Being a warm place for us to shove our dicks?”

You make a noise of assent and clench hard around Papa’s cock. He rumbles and then yanks even harder on your wrists, and you feel the delicious pull on your shoulders.

“Ai—I think this one wants it harder. Shall we be accommodating, Goore?”

Snarling, Mary shoves your head all the way down, and holds you in place. You struggle to breathe through your nose as you convulsively swallow around his throbbing cock. Papa is jackrabbiting into you, causing Mary’s cockhead to ram into your throat with every slap against your ass; you cough and sputter, no doubt adorning Mary’s pubes with glittering diamonds of spit.

The lack of air has you seeing spots, and your heart leaps, causing your blood to race; the angle of Papa’s thrusts are punching into your sweet spot, and the oxygen dep combined with the relentless stimulation has you hurtling towards your second orgasm of the night. You try to flail, but since Papa has both wrists in a tight grip, all you can do is jerk and twitch.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” you hear Mary gasp from somewhat underwater, and you feel him try to let you up, but then the sharp sparks of arousal finally catch and your climax ignites and explodes through the rest of your body. All on your own, you’re rocking yourself forcefully down and off each cock as you ride the waves of your orgasm.

Papa doesn’t even wait until you’re done twitching before he’s hoisting you into his lap so he can bounce you forcefully on his cock. You let yourself be taken, oozing placidly into his hold, even as you jerk and mewl through the sensitivity. 

“I will be using you now for my pleasure,” Papa growls into your ear as his hips slam up into you and his one hand comes up to hold you in place by your neck.

“Yes!” you rasp out in agreement as he rearranges your guts.

Your eyes roll around until they land on Mary. He’s low on his haunches, panting, and still squeezing his soft cock as pearls of cum drip out. Now that your head is clearing, you realize you can still taste the salt of his release on your tongue; you give him a lazy smile and wink.

He smirks back at you, his glazed eyes now focusing into a predatory gaze. He knees over to the two of you and presses his body into yours. His mouth is hot and hungry, and he’s sucking on your tongue like he wants to suck your face off from the inside out. Your arms come up behind him so you can scratch your nails down his back in response to Papa’s brutal thrusts.

There’s a rumbling from the chest behind you, and Mary’s suction is pulled from your lips. Papa had grasped his hair at the roots and is pressing his mouth into his own in a flurry of lips and teeth. With a snarl, Mary chomps down on Papa’s bottom lip, and Papa whimpers in response.

Suddenly, Papa spears you with one deep, sharp thrust, and you cry out at the sensation. Papa’s nails dig crescents into your neck, and you rake yours sharply down Mary’s back. Mary just groans and grips the flesh of your middle so tight you’re sure he might twist it off.

As Papa gives little abortive thrusts through his aftershocks, Mary’s mouth finds yours again, and his kiss is seasoned with the metallic taste of blood. As your tongue explores every crevice of his mouth, you realize his lip is split as well. As the most clear-headed at this point, he guides you and Papa down onto the bed, his hands roving over skin and grasping in greedy handfuls of flesh.

“Fuck, I love the taste of blood,” grunts Mary. “Gets me so horny.” He accompanies his statement with a vulgar hip thrust that makes his semi known.

You purr at the feeling of Mary’s half-hard cock pressing into your hip, but Papa just groans. 

“Save it for round 2, Goore. Give an old man a breather, eh?”

Round 2 ends up being sooner than expected. A shower intended to clean off and cool down ends with more shenanigans after the heat of the water had only exacerbated all the bruises and red marks adorning your bodies, and Mary—already half-aroused—couldn’t help but start to trace them with his tongue. He decides to make use of all the shelves and handholds Papa installed to “simplify shower sex, yes?” and finds himself sitting on Papa’s cock while you gleefully jack his spent one and Papa fucks up into him. By the time the water starts running cold, the three of you have fresh marks and bruising, and Papa has broken the skin of Mary’s lower back with his nails (“A stamp for the tramp, yes?”).

Post-shower, Papa gets his shit together first, and when Mary and you have finally finished fucking around in Papa’s bathroom testing out all his salves and creams, he has already ordered Ghoul service. The two of you wander back out into the living quarters—Mary in the flower robe and you in a full terrycloth—to find there is a spread of shrimp cocktail, oysters, a charcuterie board on his table.

“That grub up for grabs?” Mary asks Papa, who is in his silk pajamas and drinking a tiny cup of espresso in his favorite armchair.

Papa makes a sweeping motion toward the spread.

“Please.”

“Heh, _sweet_.”

As Mary saunters to the food—hips swinging—Papa grabs at your hand.

“Everything ‘all good,’ _amore_?”

“ _Sí_ ,” you say in your terrible accent, but he just looks at you fondly and kisses your knuckles.

When you join Mary at the table, you find him cramming all he can into his mouth. He looks like a chipmunk, and you laugh. When he pauses in his cartoonish inhale of goods to look at you, you wipe a bit of coarse mustard off the side of his mouth.

“Wha?” he mumbles around his mouthful of food.

“Oh, nothing,” you quip as you suck the condiment into your mouth.

Mary is momentarily distracted with you sucking the tip of your thumb, but when you start to graze the bounty, he goes back to sampling the goods.

In no time at all, Mary is sprawled in a chenille armchair, rubbing his food baby while you recline in one opposite, rubbing his inner thigh with your foot as you eat off the plate resting on your sternum. When you look over at Papa, you detect a mischievous glint in his white eye.

“Papa?”

“It is late, _miei piccoli cari_. Shall you not rest here tonight?”

You grin at your lover as Mary grunts.

“What’s in it for us?” you purr coyly.

“You would perhaps like some more … salami, eh?”

“I do like my meat,” you purr, sliding off the armchair onto your knees as Mary perks up.

You crawl across the floor, intent on the growing bulge in Papa’s pants, Mary hot on your heels.


End file.
